


celoso.

by kyxtani



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyxtani/pseuds/kyxtani
Summary: jealous.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	celoso.

**Author's Note:**

> \- song based  
> ! Song: celoso , Lele Pons  
> ! Listen on loop while reading to get the full experience
> 
> \- If you are struggling with mental health here are some numbers you can contact for help, please know that you are not alone and that it gets better.  
> Childhelp National Child Abuse Hotline -- 1-800-422-4453 (Crisis Hotline For Teens)  
> YouthLine -- Text teen2teen to 839863, or call 1-877-968-8491 (Crisis Hotline For Teens)  
> National Domestic Violence Hotline -- 1-800-799-7233 (Domestic Or Sexual Abuse Hotline)  
> The Trevor Project -- 1-866-488-7386 or text START to 678678 (Hotline For The LGBTQ+ Community)  
> SAMHSA National Helpline – 1-800-662-4357 (Drug Or Alcohol Abuse)  
> National Suicide Prevention Hotline -- 1-800-273-8255 (Mental Health And Suicide Hotline)  
> Crisis Text Line -- Text Hello to 741741 (Mental Health And Suicide Hotline)
> 
> \- You are not alone - We love you - They love you - You matter -

Atsumu's phone vibrated next to him for what seemed to be the fifth time.  
"It's too early for this bullshit," he groaned as he rolled over to his left to grab the IPhone 11 on his bedside table. He looked at the contact on his phone 'Sakusa', he answered. "The fuck are you calling me for?" Atsumu held the phone up to his ear with his right hand and used his left to run his hands through his hair, he took a mental note to wash it when he had fully woken up. As he was listening to the other man fumble his words across the call he took note of what he could hear in the background: music, people (mostly girls) giggling and gossiping, the sound of glasses clinging together and the stutters coming out of Sakusa's mouth.

"M-Missin' Ats-At-su." Sakusa mumbled from the other side, "'m so-" he hiccupped in the middle of his sentence. "sorry." 

Atsumu's face stayed looking tired; he wasn't surprised, Sakusa had been calling him at stupid o'clock of the night/morning ever since their break up (only about once a week.) Osamu had told Atsumu so many times to just block the black haired male but the older just couldn't. He misses Sakusa too. 

"Sakusa it's," Atsumu took the phone away from his ear and looked at the time displayed on top of the contact name, "-it's five in the morning, just go home." He proceeded to sit up in his bed and throw his legs over the side of the bed, still holding the phone to his ear with his right hand. While he waited for Sakusa to reply he stood up and made his way over to his closet so he could get ready for the day. 

"Home isn-isn't home w-with out Atsu," Sakusa mumbled down the mic. "A-Are you alone?" 

Atsumu's eyebrows furrowed at the sudden question, Sakusa hadn't asked something like this before. He'd always just ask for a lift home and say how much he missed Atsumu. "Y-Yes I'm alone." Atsumu replied as he scurried around in his closet looking for his teams training kit, pulling it out once he had found it. 

"Fucking liar!" Sakusa screamed, "you stuttered!" 

Atsumu put his phone on his dresser and got changed before replying, "I don't have the time or patience to deal with you anymore, don't call me at five in the morning again." He then picked up the electronic and hung up the phone. 

Atsumu threw his phone back onto the grey covers on his unmade bed and made his way downstairs, he figured he would clean up his kitchen a little before making breakfast and he could distract himself from what had just happened. He walked with attitude down his stairs and went into his kitchen, cleaning the plates he had left out in the sink the night before. He then heard his roommate walking down the stairs.

"Good morning Atsumu," the bulky man said

"morning Bokuto, Akaashi stay over last night?" Atsumu answered while he put the plates onto the rack and started to wash the knifes and forks him, Bokuto and Akaashi had used last night. 

"Ahhh no, he had to go home." Bokuto sighed as he stretched, making his way over to Atsumu and grabbing the cloth from beside the sink so he could dry the plates. "had work early this morning, speaking of early. Why are you up already?" Bokuto wondered as he started on his second wet plate. 

"Take a wild guess." Atsumu rolled his eyes, remembering the conversation from before. 

"Again?" Bokuto placed the last plate down and began drying the knives. "You need to block him for real, I have someone new you could move too." 

Atsumu chuckled as he ringed the water out of the sponge, putting it on the side and then draining the sink. "I'm good thank you, mate." 

"Whatever you say, pal." Bokuto responded, mocking his roommate. "Since you're already dressed could you put away the plates and stuff." 

"Yeah sure, go get dressed while I make breakfast." 

Bokuto smiled at his friend and gave him a nice slap on the back before running upstairs to get ready. 

Atsumu decided to keep two of the three plates he had washed out so he could use them for breakfast and put the remaining three into the cupboard next to the oven. He put the knives and forks into their assigned spots in the cupboard just above the plates and bowls, after this he went to the bread bin and pulled out four slices of bread. If he was cooking he was making something simple. 

Bokuto soon came downstairs after getting ready and opened the fridge, "Pick one or two." 

"One" 

"Pick two!" 

"One." 

"You ass, you picked the orange juice!" Bokuto pouted as he passed the last bottle of orange juice to his friend from across the table and got an apple juice for himself. He then closed the fridge and sat on the counter where his friend was currently buttering their toast. "You made toast, seriously?" 

"Being ungrateful won't get you any breakfast." Atsumu smirked as he took a bite of his own toast and then sliding the other plate to his pouting friend. "Brat" He stated as he began to walk to the living room.

"Hey!!" Bokuto shouted, running after his friend with his toast too. 

Atsumu sat down on the couch and placed his right shin onto his left knee (you know that manly way of crossing your legs) and put his plate onto his left thigh, grabbing the remote and switching on the sports channel. Bokuto came in soon after and sat at the other end of the sofa with both his legs crossed. 

"Bo get your shoes off the couch!" Atsumu ussherd as he saw the dirt on his friends shoes starting to get on the couch. 

"Sorry, sorry!" 

...

Atsumu and Bokuto had finished their breakfast and were now in the parking lot of their training venue, both men got out of the car and as they did Atsumu looked around for Sakusa's car; only sighing in relief when he noticed he wasn't here. Bokuto and Atsumu lightly jogged into the gym and were greeted by Hinata and Tomas when they got there. 

"You guys are earlier than usual," Tomas commented as he handed Atsumu a water bottle to go fill up. "Here." 

"Thanks," Atumu got the bottle from Tomas, "I got a call from him again," 

"You're joking," Atsumu heared from behind him. He turned around and saw Inunaki.

"Sadly, no. I'm not joking." Atsumu snorted. 

Tomas and Inunaki both gaves Atsumu a look of sympathy and then ran onto the court, Atsumu walking the other way to fill up his water bottle. Before going into the hallway he yelled for Bokuto to put his bag next to Hinata's, Bo nodding in reply and sending him a thumbs up.

Atsumu walked down the hallway before stopping at a water fountain and putting his bottle under the tap, he pressed the button and waited for his bottle to fill up. While he waited he grabbed his phone out of his jacket pocket and scrolled through his socials, Atsumu saw Oikawa's story on Instagram saying 'Party at club XXXX-XX tonight! Bring anyone!' He shrugged to himself and decided he might go and bring Bo and Akaashi with him. He heard a beep noise from below him and noticed his drink was full so he grabbed the cap and screwed it on. When he had done that he saw someone coming down to where he was, Atsumu slipped his phone into his pocket and started to walk in the direction of the person since they were in the path to the gym. When he got closer to the person he got ready to show his kind smile to seem polite but his mouth suddely relaxed as he saw it was Sakusa. Atsumu's gaze then shifted away from Sakusa and he looked straight ahead. When he reached Sakusa everthing seemed to go in slow motion until Sakusa grabbed his wrist. 

"Ats-" Sakusa insisted before getting cut off by Atsumu rip his hand away from Sakusa's grip. 

"No." Atsumu then walked away and headed back to the gym. 

Once Atsumu had gotten back into the gym he saw Bokuto trying to set against the wall, he smiled and ran over to him. "Why are you learning how to set? You're already great at what you do." Atsumu praised his taller friend. 

"Well I'm trying to learn how to set decently so I don't have to see the awkward tension between you and Sakusa when he sets to you." 

"How sappy" Atsumu got his friend into a head lock and began to rub his knuckles into his hair. 

"Ow ow ow ow ow ATSUMU STOP!" Bokuto pleaded, 

"Say please!" 

"Please! Pretty please!" Bokuto begged again. 

Atsumu laughed and let his friend go. He watched Bokuto glare at him as he walked away from Atsumu rubbing his head. 

"Wait Bo did you see Oikawa's story?" Atsumu questioned as he caught up with his friend,

"no, why?" 

"There's a party at the club tonight, want to come with?" 

"Nah I'm good, if you're out for the night them me and Akaashi can be alone~" Bokuto sang quietly to his now disgusted friend. 

"Disgusting." Atsumu cringed. 

Bokuto laughed at his friend and picked up the ball he had previously been setting on the wall and walked onto the court. "One on one rally roomie?" Bokuto snarled. 

"Oh you're on." Atsumu replied as he slapped Bokuto on his back, getting him back from a few hours ago and then making his way over to the other side of the court. 

...

Practice went well and Atsumu was now currently at home waiting outside the bathroom, "Bokuto hurry up in there I need to get ready!" he yelled to his friend who was taking his time in the shower. "I know your hair needs to be soft but you don't have to wash it seven times!" The door then swung open to reveal Bokuto with a white towel hanging from his waist, "About fucking time." Atsumu pushed Bokuto out of the shower and locked the door so he could get in the shower himself. He quickly washed himself and his hair and stepped out of the shower, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist and putting another one around his shoulders. When he got back to his room he saw someone on his bed looking up at the ceiling. 

"What are you doing here?" Atsumu grumbled as he made his way over to his closet for the second time that day and rummaging through it before pulling out a pain of black ripped jeans, a belt and a maroon turtle neck with a black blazer to throw on over the shirt/jumper. 

"Can't I see my best friend?" The person pouted.

"I'm literally getting dressed Oikawa. Get out." Atsumu playfully rolled his eyes and threw his dirty kit into a hamper in the corner of his room.

"I'll just turn around," Oikawa then spun himself around on Atsumu's bed so he was facing the wall, "plus we can arrive at the party together. You know that I wanna make Iwa-Chan jealous tonight." 

Atsumu took the towel off of himself and started getting dressed, "So you're using me tonight?" 

"Don't make it gay" 

"You're literaly ga-" 

"Shush. So this is what I was planning." 

"We don't need a plan, just follow my lead." Atsumu rubbed his hair with the towel, "You can turn back around now." 

Oikawa swivled himself back around so he was facing Atsumu, he looked him up and down approving his outfit. "Fine I'll trust you, this once." 

"Ready to go?" Atsumu asked as he walked over to the door.

"Yeah," Oikawa got up from the bed and followed Atsumu out of his bedroom. "You keeping your hair wet?" 

"Why not, it'll dry soon anyway." 

"Fairs." 

Oikawa and Atsumu had made their way downstairs and were now heading to the front door, as Oikawa was heading down the drive to the Uber he had got for him and his 'bestie' Atsumu yelled into the living room. "Akaashi try to not get us a noise complaint!" Atsumu didn't stay to listen to the shouting if his friends partner, instead he closed the door and followed the giggling boy in front of him. "If we're going to make people jealous, we're going to do it right." The blonde haired boy said as he snaked his arm around Oikawa's waist and held open the door for him. 

"Really getting into character I see 'Tsumu." Oikawa smirked and got into the back of the Uber, Atsumu soon following behind. Oikawa put his hand on top of Atsumu's, "fine then, let's do this."

...

Atsumu and Oikawa walked into the club feeling powerful. They had their arms linked together and ignored the dancefloor covered with people and colors, heading straight for the bar. "Order anything you want, baby." Atsumu whispered into Oikawa's ear and removed his arm from Oikawa's to place it on the small of his back. Oikawa nodded and asked for two small glasses of whiskey, one for him and one for his 'date.' While Oikawa ordered, Atsumu took this time to look around, the bar wasn't full with many people, the dance floor had many people he knew doing all sorts of dancing together, the booths were full of groups of people drinking and playing games such as spin the bottle, dare or remove, say it or shot it and even people taking body shots. He only looked away from the slightly satisfying view when Oikawa tapped him on the shoulder to signal that his drink was here. Atsumu payed and grabbed his glass along with Oikawa hand, making their way to the center of the dance floor. Atsumu spun Oikawa around and took a sip of his drink. He brought Oikawa closer, chest to chest with himself and whispered once again into his friends ear. 

"I see your man, he's staring." Atsumu winked at Iwazumi as he moved his head from Oikawa's ear. "Trust me on this okay?" Atsumu spoke quietly as he looked into Oikawa's eyes. 

Oikawa nodded and whispered back, "I trust you." 

Atsumu's right hand made it's way up to Oikawa's chin as he moved his gaze away from Oikawa and back to Iwazumi. Atsumu moved Oikawa's face closer to his own and saw Iwazumi start to walk over to the two. 

"The fuck are you doing with Oikawa?" Iwazumi growled lowly, "cmon 'Kawa." 

Atsumu moved his face away from Oikawa's and clicked his tongue, his grip on Oikawa tightening a little, but not too much to hurt him. "Oh hello Iwazumi, nice to see you." 

"Shut up, Oikawa let's go." 

"Be careful, babe." Atsumu's smirk never left his face. He left go of Oikawa and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

Atsumu then made his way back over to the bar and took another sip of his drink, taking another look into the crowd of dancing people. 

"Fancy seeing you here, what's the deal with you and Oikawa," Sakusa asked as he took a seat next to Atsumu. 

"Nothing's going on between us, he just wanted to make Iwazumi jealous." Atsumu clicked his fingers, signaling for the bartender to top up his drink. "I think I did a good job," 

"Yeah, you did." 

"Oh so you were watching?" 

"Maybe, maybe not." Sakusa's hand crept up Atsumu's thigh, "you know, you nearly kissing Oikawa was a bold move. You know you're mine." 

Atsumu looked ahead of him, ignoring the hand on his thigh. "Im not his, nor yours." 

"You obviously still want me if you haven't blocked my contact yet, you still care for me sweetheart." Sakusa's hand was slowly getting close and closer to Atsumu's inner thigh. 

Atsumu turned his chair so he was facing Sakusa, he stood up and put both his hands on each of Sakusa's arm rests. Trapping him. "Listen," Atsumu brought his head down to Sakusa's neck, placing a small kiss onto his collarbone, "if you want me you have to try harder. Now I want you to get up and walk your pretty little self out of this club and wait for me at the entrance." Atsumu removed himself and stood up straight, watching Sakusa get up and leave. 

He laughed to himself and downed his drink in one go, he called an Uber to come pick him up and waited a few minutes for it to arrive. Once he had got the text he didn't bother to tell Oikawa that he was leaving and just walked out the door. Sakusa was leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face and his arms folded. Atsumu walked past him and too his Uber, quickly closing the door and rolling down the window to talk to the confused Sakusa standing outside the door. 

"I don't know what you didn't understand about the 'i'm not his, nor yours' but you should really pay attention to what people say," Atsumu began to roll the window up, "Now think about who you call sweetheart, sweetheart." 

And with that Atsumu's Uber drove away leaving Sakusa alone.


End file.
